Fated to never be
by CrimsonSky47
Summary: Spoilers for Zero Storyline, Chapter 7, AU. The memory Alpha relives has the answer that the two of them were searching for; who was the corrupted one? He understands, he accepts. And he has the solution to end the problem: death. The two of them were never fated to be together, anyway. Alpha/Beta, Zerocest.


Author's Note: _Firstly, before you proceed on this story I wrote on a whim at the late hours of the night, this story takes place in an alternate universe where Alpha is the corrupted transcendent. As you probably know - or maybe, don't know - during Chapter Seven of Zero's storyline, they go through their final dispute where they figure out the corrupted transcendent after Will comments about their inavailability of becoming one. Now, if you have finished Zero storyline completely you would know that Beta was the corrupted one, and that Rhinne cleansed her of her corruption.  
__But the **Alternate Universe** where Alpha is the corrupted one, I was given the idea that the 'potion that protects you from darklings' Will hands Alpha during the prolouge that what if it was poison? A long term poison that slowly destroyed his insides, and sucked the life away from him? There wasn't many clues on what happens at Shadowvale, so I was given some food for thought. And so, this story goes on, where Alpha has no time at all to last because the poison has destroyed him completely. Fearing that the corruption would take hold of Beta as well, he eliminates himself._

_Secondly, I apologize ahead if my writing is filled with errors. I don't have a beta reader, so I rely on my limited writing skills that I learn from reading and of course, school. **This is also very cheesy and cliche. **I'm very, very sorry._

_Lastly, this story is **Zerocest.** Meaning that there would be some slight incest interaction (I tried to cut down on it as much as I could, but part of me could not resist) and of course, discretion if very much advised if you are uncomfortable with the pairing. _

_Sorry about this ridiculously long authors note. I do not own MapleStory, Zero, or any content within this story, except for this idea that sprung in my mind._

* * *

He thought about many things.

Bejewelled memories, so cracked and fogged, things he thought and fought to remember.

Though when they form themselves between his eyes, he felt bitter.

Because he knew, with simple feeling within his gut, that he was right. No matter how much he had tried to deny it, he knew deeper within that it was right. Alpha Zero once heard a saying within his blurred and fragmented memories; "Fate tangles itself within your life and leads you towards your future"; but he, not _once,_ had he found himself questioning his fate and his future.

Until now.

There he was, in his subconscious, reliving a memory from the oblivion, watching, listening- feeling. He had to clarify his assumption and the question Beta and he had to solve; who was the corrupted Transcendent? Who was the one with no future? Who was the one that fate rains its misfortune?

Alpha had guessed it was him. Not only because he refused to let his other's side to be endangered by problem he thought was just trivial, but also because he had felt throughout time that something – something so important within him, whether it be his body functions or his mind itself – _disconnect_ and _diminish_ inside of him. He had felt like a complete puppet even after he had escaped the puppeteer, and only kept alive by the string of life. He knew that what they had fed – poisoned – him was dangerous. He knew that.

But to see it take its effects horrified him.

In this memory of his, where his name was Seven, he feels himself take the potion and sip it; the liquid flowing down his throat, and his mind falling blank the more he drank. To his right he could make out the body of his other half, trapped in a spider web, encased within a large hourglass. Her long blonde locks flowed down and her expression was void, though somewhat displeased almost, as her eyes were shut and she dreamed of nothing but darkness.  
To his front was his nemesis; his enemy; his puppeteer. The one he loathes with all his emotion; the one that destroyed – delayed, interrupted - his solace to be with his sister. Will was his name, and despite his present thoughts, he could feel the 'memory Alpha' feel a some sort of mentorship between himself and the elder. The adult had handed him a potion – the purple substance that he had lied to him about being good for his health – and ordered; not asked, but ordered; Alpha to drink it. The present Alpha screamed in his mind, yelling, telling the memory Alpha to disobey and save his sleeping beauty who slept in the hourglass. But it was a written memory, and alas, memories cannot change.

When he feels fluid slip down his throat, present Alpha could feel it. The burning sensation, the heat, the insides of his body giving an aura of pain whilst Memory Alpha stood still, red eyes growing devoid and his body weakening. The present Alpha could only feel his body in mortification as slowly the flames within his skin blazed itself around his entire body; his organs flow numb, and his mind clear of its thoughts, its feelings – its memories.

His red eyes saw nothing but black, and his Sleeping Beauty frown, as if saying, "Save me."

And when his eyes opened to see the bright light that shown through the temple in the present, he felt three simple emotions, all mixed into one, and let the emotion run through his veins (that is, if he still had any) with an emotionless expression. He had made sure to keep his face blank, showing no signs of weakness or notification of concern for Beta to keep her head light and not heavy like his heart and his mind felt.

Alpha thought about many things. There were several things that realization enclosed from the memory.

That he was right, there was a corrupted transcendent.

That he was right about Will changing his name to the amount of times his memory had been wiped,

And he also learned something. From that moment on, he knew.

_Alpha Zero knew that he was dying._

Fate works with time and for the future to move on, he knew his life would come to a close. The blonde boy felt a strange feeling of emptiness when he had realized that. Some sort of relief – _it wasn't her, thank god, for now she can live in peace_ – tried to cover the void that seeped through his corpse. However he didn't think that it would be so soon.

_I don't want to die_, he screamed wordlessly, _It's only been a decade and a half._

But maybe that was long enough, he thought. Maybe a decade and a half was long enough for him to have lived with freedom. Maybe it was the right time. Maybe it wasn't so bad to die young? Alpha laughs humourlessly; dying young wouldn't be so bad. Sure his life was nothing but a ton of bricks hitting him on the head with misfortune, but there were some nice times too, and the blonde thinks that maybe that was enough.  
Maybe he has lived enough. That it was time to let his freedom draw to a close.

He had found acceptance. Alpha had found acceptance of his condition; he was going to die, and that was alright. He knew he wouldn't live till the fight with Will. He knew he had only such little time – like the hourglass of the temple runs out of sand from the top half – and it was probably less than around four hours.  
Alpha Zero wasn't going to allow the poison to contain him any further than four. Not a minute, not a second. Four hours was enough time. Maybe even less.

Acceptance was his serenity. To die is no longer an issue if he was fated to death.

Aside from that, he had one other concern; his twin.

Beta was the same age, his other half. Though, while he had lived his life unceremoniously in Shadowvale, she was trapped into darkness and slumber for the decade and a half that he had lived. He had only saved her a few weeks ago, so clearly she was about a month old in retrospect.  
That being said, the temple and him had made sure that she was packed with knowledge about the world. From educating her personally and within text (though both can agree that Dello's lessons were the hardest to focus on) she had learnt so much, as much as he has, despite him living longer and more experienced with people of society.

One thing they haven't finished teaching her about was the subject of feelings and emotions. For Beta to really learn about them, she had to experience them herself. Alpha had plenty of time to establish and feel all sorts of emotions (though not the one of Love, but he can tell he already has his special somebody by his side, not that he admits to it) while Beta was new to all of this. Well, maybe not so new, since they had been together collecting Goddess Teardrops for who knows how long – it was hard to keep track of time while doing something you really enjoy. Though, that being said, there were still many emotions Beta was not ready for.

Like to lose someone important to her.

And Alpha knew it was going to be hard. Very difficult. But he convinced himself it was for Beta's own good. Four hours was enough time, maybe too much, maybe too less. But Alpha didn't want the poison to catch on to her. He knows since they are together, which makes them a whole, the poison would eventually catch on to her, and lead her to his downfall. Alpha would never want that.

Alpha Zero wants Beta Zero to live. It is his will. His dying will.

So when Beta had brought him to the Lost Temple location, he was prepared for it. Prepared to give up everything for Beta. He had felt very predictive of her moves; after all, he is her other half, and by now he had mastered the skill of reading her expressions. He was also quite intelligent despite his brash attitude.

"I need you to kill me," she says slightly out of breath, as if preparing herself for Alpha to penetrate his sword through her, and reassuring herself that _death is not scary_. The male twin wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony of the request, and faked his naivety while she explained the reasoning behind it. While they threw contrasting statements and clashed swords, the metal resounding in the temple, he felt his heartbeat grow stronger, as if signalling the end.

He could feel his body grow hotter while he bit his lip, trying to be faster, stronger, to overpower his twin. But not to the point to hurt her – no, hurting her would be his greatest regret, and he would never live with that if he was to die after this dispute – and made sure that his hits would be defended by her sword. When he had won, just very few scratches here and there, he had felt the flaming sensation and the pain well up stronger than ever before.

_The End is near. If this continues, Beta will be lost too_.

"Why didn't you kill me," she asks, kneeling on the ground with her heavy sword by her feet. "Aren't I the corrupted one?"

It was hard to speak when poison was welling up your throat. "Beta, you were never the corrupted one. Never."

There was a silence, and time doesn't wait. He was finding it hard to keep his strong façade up that hid his discomfort. "But, in the memory you watched – and you lied to me, you did see something! Don't lie to me, Alpha. The corrupted one is me, isn't it?"

This was the time.

Gripping his blade, he does a broken smile. "It was _never_ you, Beta. When I say it was _never_ you, I mean it. It was _me._"

And he impales the blade, straight through his stomach, with all his strength. He could hear the horrified screams of Lazuli while he pulled it out, his blood dripping down the orange rim of the long sword, staining the white floors of the Temple of Time.

Beta widened her eyes as blood kept spilling out of Alpha, and he found it hard to stand so he dropped down to his knees too, spitting out blood and poison, pooling the substance around him. His eyes were half-lidded as he found it hard to keep his eyes open with so much _red_, _red, _red.  
The blonde female moved from her spot after being stunned for seconds too late. She ran over to her broken twin and kneeled in front, looking at the stab wound, with panicked eyes mixed with confusion and disbelief. "W-why would you do t—"she was finding it hard to create coherent sentences as she looked at the wound, and the blood pooling around her and him. She could see nothing but _red, red, _and red.

He put a hand over the wound to block it and catch her attention. Swallowing some blood that threatened to spill from his mouth – his throat burned and his stomach felt like it had exploded into nothing but _pain_ – he opened his lips to speak. "Moron, I want you to live."

To live for me. To live for my share of the world, to love the world in place of me.

Beta was stunned into place once more, with the tears finally building up. "To live?! What do you mean – couldn't we live together?"

Why couldn't we live together, in solace, in serenity? Why couldn't we be together, forever?

Such questions he wanted to answer, but could not find the thoughts to. Such questions he wanted fate to answer, but he knows fate works in mysterious ways. Such questions that he wanted to live up to, but now time and fate have won against him.

He smiled brokenly once more. "Hey, didn't Will," he spat out some blood when he spoke and some splattered onto Beta, "say to eliminate the corrupted one? Here I am, and I am eliminated."

Another silence, excluding the deep breaths Alpha was taking and the sniffles Beta was making. "H-How do you know?! What if the corrupted one was—"

"It was _never_ you," he was beginning to grow tired, not only because of his wound and will power fading, but also of saying the same thing over and over. "And I'm certain it isn't, dummy."

The temple was beginning to feel cold, and he saw his body start to go transparent. Time wasn't letting him any more of its mercy. He had to act faster, but it was difficult. _He doesn't want to say goodbye. He wanted to live with Beta and see Maple World. He wanted to do so many things with her, so many activities, so much to do. He wanted to stand next to her and be Transcendent._

Alpha. Beta.

Alpha was the first. Alpha was always the first. Alpha will be the first to fall.

Beta had a bright future in front of her. As the wheel of karma and fortune turns, she was granted with beauty of a goddess, and a beautiful future. She was a complete clean slate.

Alpha was corrupted. He was dirtied. He was a puppet, played to do jobs for the enemy, and had been tampered with when he was young. He was misfortunate and had no future. He was a completely blurred slate.

It was obvious that they weren't allowed to be together. It was clear to Alpha, who was falling, yet so blurred to Beta, who doesn't understand.

"Hey, listen," he started, looking up from his pool of blood to look at her tearful eyes that were so full of agony and grief. Taking his bloody gloved hand, he attempted to wipe some of her tears away, painting some of his blood on her face, but he doesn't care. "I'm sorry…for calling you a dummy, a moron, bossing you around sometimes…and about what happened back in Henesys—"

"NO! Stop saying those things! Don't be like Cassius, Alpha—"

Her eyes pleaded him – _don't leave me_. He could only smile, sincerely, and lean close, locking their foreheads together. The pain was beginning to be non-existent as his lower body had faded into sparkling little shards of water. He wiped her tears again, pressing his lips against her forehead with a deep breath, then trailed them down to her lips.

He tasted like blood, and she knew this would be her first and last.

He had always wanted to do that. Siblings, blood-relations, that didn't matter. He was dying, and he would never have chances anymore after this.

She felt some power surge within her, and a sudden strength was formed. Then she realized that this was Alpha's strength. That he was really leaving her, so he had placed his powers into her.  
Tears continued to spill violently as he pulled away, looking more transparent. There was acceptance and hope within his red eyes, and he looked very tired. The fatigue within him was becoming more evident as he was breaking.

"Beta," to hear him say his name so softly extremely heart-wrenching. "Promise me you'll live, alright?"

She could only nod in response. Her voice had deserted her and she was speechless.

"Promise me that you'll become a great successor to Rhinne, and that you will fight my share as well…"

His voice began to quiet down as the last of him began to shatter and diminish. Beta could only watch her other fall in front of her, the crying completely out of her.

"_Beta, I love you._"

And there she was left alone, crying, weeping, sobbing, mourning for her brother, her twin, her other half.

* * *

_In the Temple of Time, the other half of the transcendent of time had fallen to the poison of the Black Mage commander, the King of Spiders._

_Though before he had fallen, he had transferred his powers to the remaining half, and she reined Maple World as a single goddess of time, becoming a successor of Rhinne._

_Mirror World had become nothing but a memory._

_The Goddess Omega (read: Beta) was named "The Empty Goddess", for her eyes were always blank and void, as if she was missing a part of her life._

_She was the goddess of time for Maple World, whom had merged with Grandis, and had not perished even after the fight with the Black Mage till several millennia later._

_And when she has, some say they saw a boy with blonde hair and red eyes identical to hers, call her name, and offer her a hand._

_Which the goddess gladly took, and that was when they first saw a smile form on her lips, and it was also the last. _


End file.
